Opertation: Turkey
by tiff0795
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Day and Phineas and Ferb have to make the turkey. What could possibly go wrong? First story in my new Phineas and Ferb holiday choronical series. slightly spiritual
1. Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb were sleeping soundly when Phineas stirred. He was half awake when he smelled something. He was fully awake, now. He got out of bed, went to the other side of the room and started shaking his step-brother awake.

"Ferb, wake up." he said. Ferb didn't stir. "Wakie, wakie, sleepy head." he tried again. Ferb rolled over and made a soft moan. "C'mon, Ferb, it's morning."

"Who is it?" Ferb said in a moan.

"You know who I am." Phineas answered.

"Mom?" Ferb asked.

"No, it's Phineas, your step-brother."

"Then go away."

"Ferb, do you smell something?" Phineas ask ignoring his step-brother's comment. Ferb sniffed the air. He was bout to go back to sleep, but instead, sat up. "What is that?" Phineas asked.

"Smells kind of like turkey." Ferb was silent. "Phineas, what day is it?" Phineas grabbed a calendar and Ferb's cell phone. Ferb looked at the cell phone and then at the calendar. Ferb got a small smile on his face. "Phineas, has it occurred to you that we don't have school today?"

Phineas thought about this. Candace or his mom usually wakes them up. He looked at the clock. It was 10:30!

"Yes, why is that?" he asked.

"Take a look." Ferb handed his the calendar with a circled date.

"Is that today?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, do you notice anything?" Ferb said, his smile growing.

"Well, it's a Thursday." Phineas said. "It's the last Thursday of the month."

"And what month is it?" Ferb said looking like he was about to scream in delight.

"Doesn't say." Phineas said.

"It's my second favorite day." Ferb hinted.

"Is it your birthday?" Phineas guessed.

Ferb thought about this. "O.K. my third favorite day."

"I'm stumped." Phineas said.

"Phineas, it's the last Thursday on November, we don't have school, and the smell of turkey's in the air!" Ferb said like he was about to burst.

"I know I should know this…" Phineas said.

"Macy's makes a whole big parade for this!"

"Ferb, it's obvious you know it and I don't. Also, you're about to burst, anyway, why don't you just tell me?"

Ferb grabbed Phineas' shoulders and shook them. "IT'S THANKSGIVING!"


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas stared at Ferb. "But, we just had a Thanksgiving last year." Phineas said.

"Phineas, think about what you just said." Ferb said. Phineas smirked. "Besides, I thought you liked Thanksgiving."

"I do, I mean, all kinds of food and both sides of our family comes."

"So…what's the problem?"

"We smell turkey."

"Yeah…"

"Well, why don't we smell pumpkin pie?"

Ferb laughed. "Well, maybe they're starting it, let's go see."

Phineas and Ferb walked into the kitchen. Linda and Lawrence were fixing the turkeys and Candace was stuffing them.

"Hi, boys." Linda said.

"Hi, Mom." Phineas said.

"Say, boys, you know we have a bigger family now, with cousin Kenny getting older and Mike and MacKay being born and Uncle Jack getting married, could you guys heat up the turkey while we go get the ingredients for the potato salad?" Lawrence asked.

"Sure, Dad." Phineas said.

"Great, we'll be back in about a hour." Linda said.

"O.K., bye." Phineas said as Linda and Lawrence walked out the door.

"'K, squirts, I'm gonna go fix the pumpkin pie. Can I trust you to be alone while you heat up the turkey?" Candace asked. Phineas and Ferb nodded and Candace walked out of the room.

"O.K., Ferb, let's see what we have to do." Phineas read the instructions. "O.K., 600 degrees for one hour."

"Couldn't we just do 1200 degrees for thirty minuets?"

"Ferb, that almost never works."

"We can at least try." Ferb set it for 1200 degrees and put the turkey in.

Phineas looked at Ferb. "Ferb, are you sure you're older? Because right now I feel about five years older that you."

Ferb sighed. "I am positive you're my little brother by five months." Phineas rolled his eyes.

"Well, it didn't burst out into flames so this might actually work." Phineas said.

"I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO!" Ferb chanted. Phineas looked at him weirdly and Ferb locked eyes with him. "We'll check our birth certificates tomorrow." he said in a low voice.

They suddenly heard a crash in the other room. "Perry? What did you do?" Phineas said. He ran into the other room while Ferb watched the turkey. "Uh, Ferb, you might want to come here." Phineas said with a hint of worry in his voice. Ferb went into the living room, but didn't see anything wrong. "Ferb, up here." Phineas said from the top of the stairs. Ferb ran up the stairs. "Uh, it's in our room." Phineas said. "You better go first."

"Why?" Ferb asked walking toward his room.

"So I can get away easily." Phineas said. Ferb walked into his room and could barely breathe. Perry was in the room with all of Ferb's CD's in pieces on the floor and his boom box smashed on the ground, for it had fallen a good way.

Perry looked at him as if to say, "I'm sorry, Ferb, it was an accident." Phineas looked at Ferb. He was breathing deeply, his face was beat red and he was a little unstable and wobbly. You could tell Ferb was M-A-D. Ferb walked over at Perry, still looking sorry.

"That… was over five hundred dollars… of things… MY things." Ferb said slowly.

"Ferb, control your temper." Phineas said slowly from the door way.

"Perry's as dead as that turkey!" Ferb said lunging toward Perry. Perry ran over to Phineas, who picked him up and put out a hand to stop Ferb.

"Ferb, I'll go put Perry outside. Don't loose your temper." Phineas said. He walked downstairs and put Perry outside. "Sorry, Perry, when Ferb calms down a little bit, you can come back in." Phineas shut the door, grabbed a garbage bag, and headed upstairs to his and Ferb's room. Phineas knelt down beside Ferb and started picking up the CD pieces. "You know, you should be thankful you have electricity and at least once had a boom box and about fifty CD's as well as an I pod and a cell phone. Phineas said trying to make Ferb feel better.

Ferb nodded. "I know." Ferb said helping Phineas.

"And at least you can replace all of this stuff." Phineas said putting the in-tact piece of the boom box in the bag.

"Yeah, you're right, I can, except for one." Ferb said holding up a piece of a CD. "This was my very first CD." he said.

"But I thought you hated that CD." Phineas said.

"I do, but not when I first got it. My mom had my dad give it to me as soon as I got my first CD player."

"What was it 'Fisher price sing with me CD player'?" Phineas said trying to make Ferb laugh.

Ferb smirked. "Phineas…"

"Just trying to help." Phineas said.

Ferb looked down. "It was a mix of all the songs she used to sing to me when I was in her womb." Ferb said then sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. "I miss my dad, too." Phineas said.

"What happened to him?" Ferb asked.

"You know how my birthday's New Years Day?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded now it was his turn to make Phineas laugh. "Yeah, you wanted to show yourself to the world before anyone else so they would remember you."

Phineas gave a weak smile. "Know I know we're related." Ferb laughed.

"I figured that out a long time ago." he said. Phineas and Ferb both grew serious again.

"Well, the night before, my dad went out to party with some friends. He didn't drink much, but just enough. When Candace called him saying something was wrong with Mommy, he went to the car and started driving. He was half-way there when-" Phineas gulped. "he died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry." Ferb said.

"What happened to your mom or 'Aunt Katie'." Phineas asked.

"My mom died when I was born. I was premature and the doctors wanted to save me first. My mom got to hold me once before she died with me in her arms."

"I'm sorry." Phineas said.

"It's O.k." Ferb responded.

"You know, maybe, if you gather up all the pieces, we can take it over to Danny and he might be able to do something about it." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded "I'll try it." A little bit later, all the CD pieces were picked up except for the bits of the one CD that was arranged in a circle.

"I think we got all the pieces." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded. "I'll go get a bag." Ferb said getting up. He stopped mid-step in the door way. "Phineas, do you smell smoke?" Ferb asked. Phineas nodded. They both looked at each other wide-eyed and Ferb darted down the stairs into the kitchen when Phineas heard "OH CRAP!"


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas ran into the kitchen and looked at Ferb. It was hot in there. Ferb had his mouth wide open and a blank expression on his face. There was a faint red glow on his face. Phineas looked over to where Ferb was looking. The…well…once turkey was engulfed in flames behind the oven door.

Phineas ran and got a fire extinguisher. When Phineas gets surprised, he gets this huge adrenalin rush, but Ferb is in such shock he can barely think. Phineas ran back into the kitchen with the extinguisher and one of those grabber-things he found. Phineas put on an oven mitt, just in case, and opened the door with the grabber. The flames bust out of the oven and the fire alarm went of. Phineas jumped back and pulled Ferb back with him, Ferb steadied himself as Phineas closed his eyes and turned away from the flames as he pushed the trigger on the fire extinguisher. The foam spurted out all over the fire and within minuets, the fire was out and Phineas went to turn off the fire alarm.

Ferb started waving the smoke away from his face and coughing. Phineas walked into the kitchen and did the same thing Ferb was doing. Ferb opened a window. It was cold, but it got the smoke out. Phineas walked up to the oven and looked in. Ferb joined him. The once turkey was now a charred piece of meat, dried to a crisp, about the size of a dime. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other as if to say "Uh oh".

"Phineas, Ferb, you O.K.?" Candace said.

"Yeah, we're fine." Phineas called out. Phineas and Ferb turned around with their backs to the oven when Candace came in.

"Guys, you sure?" Candace asked. Phineas and Ferb had nervous smiles on their faces. Candace noticed the window open. The boys thought it was good that the smoke had cleared. "Aren't you guys cold in here?" Candace asked. The boys really hadn't noticed, the heat from the oven warmed their backs. Candace noticed the looks on their face. "Guys, you O.K.?" She looked at them questionably. Candace could tell right away in they were lying, and this one question would answer her question.

"Fine, all right, just dandy, peachy, awesome, cool." Ferb rambled. Phineas started giggling uncontrollably, trying desperately to hide it, until his giggles got a hold of Ferb and he started giggling. "Yep, they're lying." Candace thought. Ferb always rambles when he lies and Phineas gets his uncontrollable giggles.

"O.K., guys, move it, what are you hiding?" Candace said walking toward them until she was right in front of them. Phineas and Ferb held there breath.

"Nothing." Phineas managed to squeak out. Candace tried to push them over, but they wouldn't budge.

"Fine." Candace said and started walking away, when she turned around and started tickling them. They started laughing when Candace pushed them out of the way on the third try. She saw the burnt crisp. "Guys, what is that?" Candace said, pointing at it.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this but…" Phineas started, only to have Ferb finish it.

"But it's…well…it's the turkey."


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas and Ferb gave weak smiles. Candace stared at them with her mouth wide open. "What happened?" Candace said sternly. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, smiles fading. They looked back at Candace.

"The truth?" Phineas said worriedly.

"The truth, from the very beginning." Candace said.

"Well… first I was born, then Mom died. Then Phineas' and your dad died and Linda had Phineas. Then about a year later you two were my step-siblings…" Ferb stalled for time.

"Ferb Isaiah, start from today." Candace said annoyed.

"Right…" Ferb said quietly.

Phineas took a deep breath. "Ferb thought that instead of cooking the turkey at 600 degrees for a hour, he decided to cook it at 1200 degrees for thirty minutes. Then, Perry knocked down Ferb's boom box and broke his CD's and we ran into our room to pick them up when Ferb smelled smoke. He screamed and when I ran in here, the turkey was on fire and I put it out and Ferb opened the window. Then, you walked in." Phineas said in one breath.

"A fire?! Oh my gosh! Are you two all right?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, we're O.K. A little dazed, but we're O.K." Phineas said. Candace sighed in relief.

"What are we going to do about the turkey?" Ferb asked. Leave it to Ferb to ask something like that.

"O.K. Umm… Ferb, you go get a fresh turkey from the deli." Candace said.

"Fresh?" Ferb asked.

"No, Ferb, a swimming turkey. Yes, a fresh one!" Candace said. She scanned her brothers. "First, get dressed." she said. Phineas and Ferb hurriedly got dressed.

"Candace, I have no money." Ferb said. Candace sighed. Phineas gave him $25 and Candace gave him another $25.

"Now hurry up and go before Mom and Dad get home." Candace said practically shoving Ferb out the door. When Ferb was out the door, Candace turned to Phineas. "You clean up the kitchen and set the table and all that. Mom, Dad, and the rest of the family will be here in about a half hour." she said.

"What if Ferb isn't back by then?" Phineas asked.

"Stall."

____________________________30 minuets later______________________________ 

The table was all set and Linda and Lawrence were home. The family started pouring in, with no sign of Ferb. "Hi, Phineas!" Phineas looked down. His four-year-old cousin looking up at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi, Kenny. How's Mark and McKay doing?" he asked.

Kenny frowned, "All they do is eat, sleep, cry, and poop." he said making a small face, but emedially perked up. "Where's Ferb?" he asked.

"Yeah, Phineas, where is Ferb?" Linda asked. Phineas looked over at Candace, who was holding Mark in one hand and McKay in the other. She gave him a shrug and mouthed "Don't tell." Phineas groaned. He hated lying, he was no good at it and he could never stop laughing.

"Uh, Ferb's getting ready, he'll be back in a minuet." Phineas said. His parents nodded and left the room. Phineas smiled at Kenny. "Want to here a joke?" Phineas said, looking for an excuse to laugh.

"Sure." Kenny said.

"O.K., well, this man was reading hi Bible and he asked God 'God, how much is a billion dollars to you?' and God answered 'A penny.' Then the man asked 'How much is a billion years?' and God answered 'About a second.' Then, the man asked 'Well, can I have a penny?' and God said 'Sure, just a sec.'" Phineas cracked up laughing. Kenny gave him a smile.

"That was lame." he said and walked away. Phineas stopped laughing and looked over at Candace.

"It was lame." she said.

"Ferb and I like it." Phineas said. Phineas went to the screen door to let Perry in, but Perry was no where to be found. "Perry? Perry!" Phineas called, but Perry didn't come. "Oh well, he'll turn up when he wants." Phineas said as he closed the door.

"Well, Phineas, are you sure Ferb will be down in a minuet?" Lawrence asked. "Uh…" Phineas stammered. At that moment, Ferb came from the living room carrying a platter with a top over it.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but I got stopped by a road block named Kenny." Ferb said ass he set the platter on the decorated table.

"Well, then, let's say grace." Lawrence said.

At that moment, Kenny came running came running in the kitchen chanting: "Give me turkey in my belly keep me eating, eating, eating, give me turkey in my belly I say. Give me turkey in my belly keep me eating, eating, eating, keep me eating 'til the break of day!" Phineas and Ferb looked at each other and giggled. That's the exact same thing they would do if they were his age.

"O.k., then, everybody be seated." Lawrence said. Every one obeyed. They all grasped hands, bowed their heads, and closed their eyes. Lawrence started the prayer. Every Thanksgiving, everyone says a short prayer and they go around the table. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are always the last ones.

"Phineas, you know when you said a fresh turkey?" Ferb whispered to Phineas, who was on his left.

"He didn't say that, I did!" Candace whispered. Candace was on Ferb's right.

"Oh, yeah." Ferb whispered..

"Did you get change?" Phineas whispered.

"Yes, but there's something I should tell you." Ferb whispered.

"What?" Candace asked.

"Well, it's so fresh, it's barn-yard fresh." Ferb whispered.

"Ferb, what did you do?" Phineas whispered.

"Kids, if you don't stop whispering right now, you'll be getting a big spanking." Lawrence whispered. All three emedially got quiet.

When Kenny was done, it was Candace's turn. "God, I thank you that we're all back here safely and I pray that you'll do the same for the armies in Iraq." Candace prayed. She squeezed Ferb's hand. That's something the kids started to know when the other one's done.

"Heavenly Father, I thank you that these two families got merged together eight years ago. I thank you that the five of us were able to help each other coax with the death of our loved ones. I pray that you'll bless this family and give us strength to continue." Ferb prayed then squeezed Phineas' hand.

"Father, Son, Holy Ghost," Phineas started. Ferb and Candace , not to mention Phineas, almost burst our laughing on account of this prayer. Phineas started again. "Father, Son, Holy Ghost, who ever eats first gets the most." Phineas said.

All the kids said "Amen". Lawrence and Linda gave a disapproving look. "O.K., let's dig in!" Uncle Jack said as he lifted the cover from the platter. Everyone stared at the turkey.

"Now, Ferb, when I said a fresh turkey…" Candace started. There was a live turkey on the platter.

"Surprise!" Ferb said weakly, sinking down in his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's some impressive turkey, Ferb-o." Grandpa Clyde said.

"It's under anesthetics." Ferb said.

"But how long will that last?" Phineas asked. The turkey gobbled, flapped it's wings, and started running all over the house. Every one was screaming, Except for Kenny, who was screaming "Cool! Can we keep it? Don't hurt it!"

Lawrence got a barbeque fork from the dead turkey and- all you turkey lovers out there may not want to read this- stabbed it right in the chest. He got a good handle on the barbeque fork and lifted the turkey up, blood pouring out of it's chest.

"You killed it! You animal murderer." Kenny said. Candace was in shock that her step-father just did that. Phineas and Ferb looked like they were about to throw up.

Lawrence put the turkey on the pan, then put it in the oven. "Turkey is served." Lawrence said flatly. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other a sighed.

"What a day." Phineas said that night walking up the stairs to bed.

"I think we ate to much turkey, I'm so tired." Candace said.

"Me too." Phineas said.

"Ditto." Ferb responded. Phineas and Ferb walked into their bed room. They both stopped in the door was. All the CD's that got broke, as well as the boom box, were all together, new from the store, on the dresser. On a little stand was a CD, good as new, of his mother's lullabies. Ferb could barely speak.

"Wasn't me." Phineas said. Perry was on Ferb's bed. He made his chirping noise. A little note beside him said : "I'm sorry, Ferb. I hope this makes up for it."

Ferb hugged Perry. "Perry, I don't know how you did it, but thank you." he said.

Phineas scanned the one CD on the stand. "So, this is the CD." Phineas said

Ferb put Perry down. "Yep, my mom would sing them to me and I would fall asleep." he said.

"You want to listen to it tonight?" Phineas asked.

"Sure." Ferb said.

Phineas and Ferb got ready for bed. "I have something like that from my dad, it's one of those bears that you can record your voice in." Phineas got a bear off his shelf. He pushed the stomach and it said "I love you, Phineas." "I think I'll sleep with it tonight." Phineas said, holding it closer.

"Phineas, was your dad a Christian?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, was your mom?"

"Yes, sometimes, I think she's looking down at me and I feel her arms around me."

"I know, same here." Ferb put the Cd in and him and Phineas got in bed. "This is really your mom singing?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, because at that time, my dad's voice couldn't sooth me." Ferb said.

"Do you remember anything about her?" Phineas asked.

"Not really, you?"

Phineas shook his head. "I know you were there for the funeral, because both your mom and my dad were in the same room. The only reason I know that is from the pictures."

"Well, we'll see them one day in heaven." Ferb said.

"You know, out of all the people in the world, I think my dad's glad that my 'cousin' became my step-brother." Phineas said

"We're not really cousins." Ferb said.

"I know, but that's what we would be calling each other," Phineas said.

"I know, and I think my mom's glad, too." Ferb said. "Silent Night came playing on the CD. "My dad says my mom said that the Christmas songs like 'Silent Night', 'Away in A Manger', 'The First Noel', 'O' Little Town of Bethlehem', and 'O' Holy Night' would get me to sleep almost emedially." Ferb said.

"Yeah, Christmas is coming soon, and if it's any thing like today…" Phineas said and looked over at Ferb, who was fast asleep. Phineas pushed the bear's ear.

"I love you two, Phineas and Ferb." said Mr. And Mrs. Flynn and Fletcher all together. Phineas rolled over and within minuets, he was in la-la-land.

**(I will be doing Christmas, New Years, and Easter as well in the holiday chronicles)**

**Happy Thanksgiving1**


End file.
